Rolls
Rolls are bonus stats from weapons and armor applied to you. In this way they work fairly similar to Gems. Rolls only occur on special weapons. Infernal Weapons and Ancient Armor items can be rerolled which means you can pay a fee (250 , EP) to a certain NPC to get a brand new roll on the item. A reroll ensures a different roll will appear. The new roll may be of the same type, but if it is, it will have a different value. As it is random, you might get lucky or be unlucky. Be prepared to spend some if you only want a certain type of roll. *Infernal Weapons can be rerolled in the Hidden Cave. *Heavy Ancient Armor can be rerolled in Arthnell's Armorsmith. *Medium Ancient Armor can be rerolled in Hunter's Habitat. *Light Ancient Armor can be rerolled in A Stitch in Time. =Infernal= Infernal weapons (except the Infernal Shield) can have Weapon Damage, Attack Power, Critical Chance, Haste, Health on Hit and Accuracy rolls. The shield can have Block, Maximum Health, Melee Defense, Ranged Defense, and Spell Defense rolls. The rolls on the shield have the same tiers as these types of rolls on Ancient Armor (seen lower on this page). *Attack Power, Critical Hit, Haste and Accuracy will be of the same type as the weapon is: a weapon giving melee will have Melee Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, weapons giving ranged will have Ranged Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, and weapons giving sorcery will have Spell Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy. =Exceptional= Exceptional weapons (except the shield) can have Weapon Damage, Attack Power, Critical Chance, Haste, Health on Hit, and Accuracy rolls. The shield can have Block, Maximum Health, Melee Defense, Ranged Defense, and Spell Defense rolls. *Attack Power, Critical Hit, Haste and Accuracy will be of the same type as the weapon is: a weapon giving melee will have Melee Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, weapons giving ranged will have Ranged Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, and weapons giving sorcery will have Spell Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy. =Rare= There are many rare weapons. The rare weapons used in this table are mainly drops from two dungeons: Rumble's Grotto and Bochdaen Tombs, but does not include hybrid weapons. These rare weapons (except the shield) can have Weapon Damage, Attack Power, Critical Chance, Haste, Health on Hit and Accuracy rolls. The shield can have Block, Maximum Health, Melee Defense, Ranged Defense, and Spell Defense rolls. *Attack Power, Critical Hit, Haste and Accuracy will be of the same type as the weapon is: a weapon giving melee will have Melee Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, weapons giving ranged will have Ranged Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy, and weapons giving sorcery will have Spell Attack Power/Critical Hit/Haste/Accuracy. =Ancient= Ancient armor items (except belts) can have Accuracy, Melee Defense, Ranged Defense, Spell Defense, Dodge, Maximum Mana and Maximum Health rolls. The belts can have Slow, Snare, Max Mana and Maximum Health rolls. *Accuracy and Dodge will be of the same type as the armor is: Armor giving melee will have Melee Accuracy or Melee Dodge, armor giving ranged will have Ranged Accuracy or Ranged Dodge, and Light Armor will have Spell Accuracy or Spell Dodge. =Heroic Belt= A common reward of the chests from World Boss runs is the heroic belt. These belts can have Maximum Health, Slow and Snare rolls. Category:Equipment Category:Crafted equipment